team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kima
Information Full Name: Kima Tzoro Sirok Name: Kima Nickname: Kimmy (Aikumo) Age: 23 Gender: Female Species: ??? Height: 2ft 6in Skin Color: Dark Pink Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Purple Attire Color: Yellow Allignment: Good Personality: Serious, Stubborn, Arrogant, Impateint Attire: Yellow Suit, Brown Shoes w/lighter stubs, Brown Gloves w/lighter stubs, green shoulder pads, Light Green Head band. Weapons: Gun Sword Abilities: Quick Agility Affilates: Hajime Warrior Occupation: Weapon Specialist Mother: Laverus Friends: Amadeus, Wilbur, Aikumo Rivals: King Wyvern Love Interest: Aikumo Likes: Her Mother, Victory, Combat Training, Wilbur's Cooking, Amadeus Dislikes: Aikumo Gloating, Losing, Humiliation, Admitting being wrong, waiting, Monsters Background As the sole daughter of the great warrior Laverus, Kima grew up learning the skills of swordmanship from her mother. Kima had a great respect and love for her mother, for being such a big strong warrior. Kima was excited to hear her mother coming home safe from the war with Persivos. Sadly, she was told that her mother had died and this sent Kima in a rage. Kima looked for someone to blame, and she blamed Amadeus for letting her mother die, since he was the leader of the group. Kima went out to track down and kill him, when she found him lying a caslte with two other helpers named Wilbur & Aikumo. Kima stormed the castle and fought off Wilbur but got into a tussle with Aikumo, the clashed back and forth with insults mixed in. The two acted like harsh bitter rivals and argued and fought over trivial things. After Kima's head cleared however she focused back on Amadeus. He stopped her in her fight with Aikumo to explain. Amadeus explained that her mother had died sacraficing herself so Amadeus could live and escape to safety. Hearing this Kima felt ashamed and apologized, Amadeus forgave her and offer her to work for the Hajime Warriors. Aikumo tried to convince him otherwise but Amadeus smacked him upside the head and allowed Kima to join. Although Kima has only one weapon it's a dangerous one, it's a sword with a machine gun attached to it and if you flip it upside down there's a flamethrower on the back making, her extremely lethal. Kima is a very strong headed person and can be a bit blunt about things with people. Her only true rival is Aikumo however, the two always fight and argue. Kima however has grown a soft spot for Aikumo and has a crush on him, she doesn't admit it though and hates getting embrassed about it. The two always fight over who is stronger, or most trained, or Amadeus favorite, and it can end up affecting their battling skills gravely. If only the two could work together maybe they would be better off. Trivia *Kima is the only Hajime Warrior who lost her mother instead of her father. *Kima slightly resembles a human and looks closer than any memebers of the group except Aikumo. *Kimas the only memeber of the group who wields only a single weapons/ability. Category:Hajime Warrior Category:Female Category:Good